


Legendary Summoners are just tragically weak

by Halcyonranhuer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack-ish, Gags, Humor, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonranhuer/pseuds/Halcyonranhuer
Summary: and it was not as if Kiran hadn't tried his best with every single weapon, they just don't seem to work out for him and dangers are prominent everywhere in the battlefield.





	Legendary Summoners are just tragically weak

There was something about being a legendary summoner and nothing positive of it. Legendary summoners, Kiran had concluded with a resigned sigh, were tragically weak. On first thought, it might have been rather unfair to condemn this class with no room for repose. After all, he had called forth many powerful, brilliant, amazing and beautiful heroes (a.ka. Gary Sues and Mary Sues) with his ‘Legendary Summoner’ status and equally legendary weapon. However, Kiran was the first and the only one of his kind. Passing judgements like these would be considered henceforth. Secondly, the reasons were as stated below.

Sure, Kiran was a great tactician. Brilliant even, he could add. His analytical skills were on par with the best Royal tacticians from the many dimensions. He had been praised numerous times for his keen observance and intellect, to be able to lead the Order of Heroes many a times without many casualties. (Sure, he could always revive them with Breidablik anytime but by the gods, he was no torturer. He was a good-hearted pacifist that no one seemed to understand!)

Yet the tacticians he had met were able to hold their own in battle. Some even outshone their soldiers with their sheer combat skills. Kiran, on the other hand, was on the other end of scale. He was completely hapless in battle. Feh (Messenger owl) could do better than him, he thought.

That was no exaggeration statement- an owl could peck out someone’s eyes! It was not wrong for Saizo (Hoshidan Ninja, retainer to Lord Ryoma- Fire Emblem Fates) to constantly express his disappointment in him. Please take up some weapons’ classes, he had told him multiple times, the warzone is unpredictable in its very nature.

Kiran understood Saizo’s wishes perfectly, but it was not as if he didn’t try. In fact, he had tried ever since he first watched Alfonse (Prince of Askr) brandishing Folkvangr in battle like the heroic prince in the fantasy games he always played -oh.

Anyway, Kiran was a natural flop at wielding any weapons for the matter. He couldn’t hold an iron sword properly, much less swung it to kill. (As if those thin gangly arms could do anything other than holding Breidablik.) Alphonse suggested they would start with wooden swords, but his stamina would not let him last five rounds. Gunter (Nohrian Knight, retainer to Prince/Princess Corrin- Fire Emblem Fates) had taken over Alfonse and Anna (Commander of the Order of Heroes)’s roles since he was summoned. He was patient, but he did mention he had never seen a more pathetic case (Kiran) in his entire knighthood. Axes posed the same problem. It involved Anna trying to kill him (or it seemed that way) rather than Kiran actually training for the weapon. 

As for spears, the same problems persisted. Ephraim (Crown Prince of Renais - Fire Emblem Sacred Stones) was sorely offended for some reason or another. He was moaning that even Donnel (Common villager- Fire Emblem Awakening) could fight decently in battle and he was just a citizen. Kiran did not know how to convince him that in his world, Donnel’s actions like taking down animals twice his size and carrying rocks up to a third of his weight were nigh impossible. With superhuman strengths circulating around the army as if it was entirely normal,

(Like by the heavens, even sweet, sweet Maria (Youngest Princess of Macedon - Fire Emblem… The ones that involved Marth) was able to carry six cookie trays. Kiran could not even carry two properly for the life of him)   

Ephraim would never come to an understanding any time soon. Also, what was it with Great Minds and Great Bodies coming as a set? Usually, brains did not come with brawns. However, they expected them to naturally go together. (Seeing as half or more of the army were made up of Royals who were extremely educated and amazing fighters, he shouldn’t even try to argue his losing case any further.)

Now about Kiran’s world, it was also natural for them to not wield magic. If there was magic in his world, Kiran would immediately quick freaking college, go frolic in the sun and grow the answers for his examinations. However, it was not the case (because why not choose mundane and boring). Hence, it was also completely of the normal that he had no affinity with magic whatsoever. Unless, it involved Breidablik but that obviously didn’t count because it was the magic weapon that did all the Abracadabra work and he only providing the resources. It proved more than enough when he couldn’t even read the magic words from the tomes or that the healing staves didn’t even glow in his hands. (As long anyone had magic, even with the bare minimum, healing staves _would_ glow- they always glowed, Kiran was the first case.)

Though Nino (Ex-Black Fang assassin, now team Lord Eliwood- Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) remained extremely positive for the matter and kept telling him not to give up. On the other hand, Henry (Dark mage of Plegia- Fire Emblem Awakening) concluded with a smile and a chirp (like he was delivering all the good news) that Kiran was destined to be cursed this way. He even offered Kiran a crow, said that maybe additional bad luck would somehow void the bad luck of his. How thoughtful.

As for bows, he had slapped himself so much that it ended in Gordin (Altean Archer- Fire Emblem Marth) begging him to stop and Takumi (Second Prince of Hoshido- Fire Emblem Fates) snatching his bow away.

“The bow is not a plaything.” He had muttered with great annoyance. Kiran saw Jeorge (Best archanean archer- Fire Emblem Marth) shaking his head despondently at the side and he thought he heard Niles (Nohrian scoundrel, retainer to Lord Leo- Fire Emblem Fates) laughing somewhere in some corner. Kiran had wanted to protest, but decided against it as he didn’t want to make Takumi feeling worse than he already was.

Then there was the shurikens and daggers. Needless to say, since Kiran barely had the arm strength for an iron sword, he could not throw a single dagger properly for the life of him. Saizo, Jaffar (Also Ex Black Fang assassin, cares too much for Nino- Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) and Kagero (Hoshidan Ninja, other retainer to Lord Ryoma and amazing solo killer- the world of Fire Emblem Fates) had the unfortunate lucks of witnessing him in one of those ‘Kiran’s practice sessions’ in which he threw a shuriken only to cut two fingers and the weapon landing with a sorry clatter in the most non-lethal angle. Kagero took away the weapons after that.  

As for Pegasus and Wyverns, did Kiran ever mentioned he was never good with animals? Back in his world, his neighbour’s pet Retriever barked aggressively at him (and just at him) whenever he walked past the gate, his sister’s cat tried to claw him to death on multiple occasions and his friend’s hamster (hamster!) bit his finger when he tried offering it a sunflower seed. In short, he had absolutely the worst luck with animals. Once again, his army who once bore great faith in him had not believed his claims. It ended with him being flung off every single Pegasi every single time he tried to mount them. Catria (Middle of the three Pegasus Knights sisters for Macedon- Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem) couldn’t believe it, said it was the first case that this ever happened.

Of course, this was the first case that ever happened. Kiran was the _first_ case of a Legendary summoner.  

Other than Minerva (Cherche’s adorable wyvern, not Maria’s sister), Wyverns tried to make a meal out of him every time he came close to them. He nearly even lost an arm. How Camilla (Eldest Princess of big boob- Nohr, Fire Emblem Fates) could just kiss them on the head was beyond him at first, before he finally came to a realisation that all Wyverns were just hypocrites.   

In regards to his problems with animals, the Calvary option was henceforth automatically out. One time, the horses took any opportunity to try and trample him down- Kiran had done nothing to induce that behaviour, they just came charging at him. That scene was downright horrifying for the army, except for the few individuals who clearly enjoyed and laughed at his plight as if there was no other better entertainment they could come across. That day, Eliwood (Noble of Pherae- Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) and Eldigan (Ruler of Nordion- Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) somehow went to reinstate their pledges to protect him once more. 

(Turned out that was because he had stuffed in one of Donnel’s juicy carrots in his pocket for an afternoon snack.)

Dragon stones… he didn’t have the blood for it. Fae (young Divine Dragon- Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) and Tiki (Young version, also Divine Dragon- Fire Emblem Team Marth) were incredibly nice to offer one of their dragon stones to him, but really, he cannot transform at all. He did accept the blue glowing stones however, they would make nice souvenirs when it was time to go back to earth.  

In conclusion to this, Kiran did not have any knack for fighting (like that was why he was pacifist to begin with!). It was not as if he had to fight to the death and survive in his world, unless it was a PVP arena on MMORPGS. His world prided academic intellect rather than physical talents almost all the time. In fact, the closest thing he had ever held to a weapon was a gun from Time Crisis in the arcades, which he _barely_ made past stage one. Perhaps he should have taken up Karate, Kiran thought miserably.

Sharena (Princess of Askr, sister to Alfonse) said that the sword was still his best bet. Hence, Kiran opted with it in the end. Somehow every time he went training, he got an entire audience of Falchion and legendary swords’ users watching him. He wondered why until Corrin (Prince of Hoshido, raised in Nohr- Fire Emblem Fates) quipped something about being the first one to train him to a fine swordsman.

When he inquired Alfonse about this matter, the Askr Prince having a conversation with Marth (Fire Emblem Mascot) that day, both just looked away sheepishly.  

* * *

The battle raged on with seemingly no end in sight. Kiran bit his lip, the only thing besides his nails which was bite-able, his nails were far too dirty to even try. It was not as if they were losing, far from it. However, there were a few of the units he thought were a little too risky in their positions. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but he really loved for everyone to come home unharmed.

(He would never state it out loud. But mainly it was due to the fact that using Breidablik to revive a dying hero was extremely draining and over-exertion could result in him crouching near the bucket spilling his guys for the next half a day. Anna said he did not have to do it immediately, but Kiran always felt bad if he let them stay dead for too long.)

As a saying went, “War was unpredictable.” What if they sent back-up? He felt the weight of his weapon hanging off his back. Knowing Veronica (Princess of the Emblian Empire, a little evil and sociopathic) and her sudden tactics, she’d probably sent half a dozen more to try and suppress them.  

His eyes scanned the field. Everyone looked alright. Lucina was great as usual. She had Azura (Princess of Nohr, raised in Hoshido- Fire Emblem Fates) backing her up anyway. Robin (Tactician of Ylisse, Chrom’s BF/F- Fire Emblem Awakening) and Chrom (Crown Prince of Ylisse- Fire Emblem Awakening) were the deadly duo themselves… Elise (Youngest Princess of Nohr- Fire Emblem Fates) and Priscilla (A noble’s daughter- Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) had wide movement on their horses to rush and heal the injured… Narcian (Wyvern general of Bern- Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) was going wild on the field- the usual… 

He then heard a cry and found that Alfonse had sustained a critical hit somehow. Kiran didn’t think that there were so many soldiers at that side, until he spotted another wave of Emblian army units in the distance. So, she _had_ sent back up after all. Cursing his luck, he wanted to direct Lachesis (Lady of House Nordion, Eldigan’s sister- Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) over, only to have his stomach did a flip-flop when he noticed an armoured sword unit steadily heading towards the heavily wounded Prince who was finishing off an axe-wielder. Kiran didn’t see him throughout! That unit must have been concealed with magic.

Alfonse would definitely die with that hit. 

He couldn’t even have time to shout his name, much less even call the healers over. So with all the strength Kiran could muster, he ran towards the prince and pushed Alphonse away from the incoming attack, only to feel a searing heat and the sound of flesh tearing open. Alphonse struggled to get up despite the gaping hole at his side, his eyes wide while he frantically searched for his sword. Kiran only understood Alfonse’s reaction a spilt second later when he found his left arm wouldn’t move.

 **Craack!**  


Kiran swerved his head, seeing the enemy raising his weapon for another strike and hearing the familiar sickening sound of an armoured boot stepping on his phone-

Wait.

His phone? Not bones?

Time came into a halt. Like Matrix, slow motioned. Kiran felt his heart thumping slowly, the surge of blood pumping into his veins and a rush into his head. His vision suddenly cleared and he saw limited edition Fate Grand Order Santa Jeanne keychain (which he spent three shifts of his part-time job money to get her in a lucky draw) laying there muddy and dirty.

He couldn’t feel his body anymore. Everything connected in a fluid motion as he swung out Breidablik (which was a heavy weapon itself, just slightly lesser than that of an iron’s sword) right into the enemy’s face. The enemy had not anticipated the attack. After all, they were perhaps informed that Askr’s tactician was unable to participate in battle.

Picking up the device with trembling hands, Kiran stared at the broken screen. By the heavens! It was the latest iPhone model dammit, not even well into two months since he bought it. He felt the tears welling in his eyes as he cradled the device.

Meanwhile, enemy positioned themselves for another attack and he heard Alphonse’s voice faintly in the background. Kiran swerved to face them instantly and the enemy felt themselves frozen from the indescribable rage in the summoner’s eyes.

“How dare you!!” Kiran shrieked, before pulling out whatever weapon was on the ground and charging at them.

* * *

The final enemy unit within the field of his vision had collapsed. Kiran took a breath, then another. The smell of flesh and blood all forgotten in his fury. His arms were still trembling and his nose was still stinging as he turned, wanting to check on Alfonse. In his momentary rage, he had forgotten about the well-being of his friend- only to see him staring at him, appalled.

Wrys was healing him, there was no worries about big wounds anymore and there were no enemies in sight so why- Kiran then looked around. Everyone was staring at him very silently while expressing some form of surprise.

Suddenly, Ephraim charged up to him, holding him by the shoulders. By then, Kiran felt the pain and he winced as the prince grabbed him roughly and shook him like a doll. “You didn’t tell me you could finally use the spear so well! Without hesitation and without fear- just like a warrior! Let us spar once when get to castle grounds!”

Kiran really didn’t understand. His vision was getting blurry and Erika (Princess of Renais- Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) was yelling at her brother to put him down before his vision faded to black. 

* * *

Apparently, Robin had kindly explained to him what exactly happened out there which triggered the reactions. For some reason or another, Kiran had managed to wield a spear, an axe, dagger and sword quite perfectly, dispatching about ten units. The summoner blinked in confusion, because he had only remembered three. And when Robin continued, he started tearing up (because he recalled his broken device) which flustered the tactician to no end.

That action also had Anna chastising him when he got better, saying that he should be more concerned about his injury first rather than blindly heading into battle. He had to stay in bed for a week because of that deep wound not being treated immediately.

“Since magic doesn’t work as well on you- which is good in the sense since you can stand magic attacks to a certain degree- However, I have explained time and time again that this is a double edge sword! In short, healing magic also doesn’t work well with you at all. Please take care of yourself first!”

Right after Anna left, Alfonse had come in saying the exact same thing. He thanked the heavens or dragons whatever when Sharena entered with a bowl of sweets to cheer him up. (Really, he was going to cry again if he was being reminded what happened to Santa Jeanne.)  

Kiran really couldn’t re-enact what he did that day, much to the dismay of Ephraim and some others, who were looking forward to have a friendly spar with him. When asked how he got this strange power-up, he just replied with a bitter smile and hallowed eyes that he had to give away a part of his soul for said strength.

(Alfonse nearly fainted with worry upon hearing that.)

Somehow, security got even tighter along the way. Kiran was still training with the sword so he wouldn’t have to tap into this ‘awful power’ again. The summoner had recovered back to his original bubbly and clumsy self two weeks later, a Fate Grand Order Limited Edition Bride Saber keychain hanging off a Samsung phone nicely snugged in his pocket.    

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran got summoned after his anime convention and he has two phones- you know for various game accounts. Yes, he is one of those avid anime fans who somehow have a hidden storage of power when it comes to their favourite anime merch. 
> 
> I am sorry if Ephraim was OOC, he comes to me as someone who always wants a spar.


End file.
